Different Kind of Knight
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Her fairytales are all lies and on Primatech’s final night, Sylar shows Claire that there’s more than one kind of knight


Title: Different Kind of Knight  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Her fairytales are all lies and on Primatech's final night, Sylar shows Claire that there's more than one kind of knight.  
Spoilers: 3x13 and Vol. 4 speculation  
Disclaimer: Heroes is not owned by me, but by Tim Kring. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.  
A/N: Definitely an AU ending for Dual and inspired by Kane's "Different Kind of Knight".

* * *

Sylar began to circle Claire as she stood in Angela's office. He had Angela in another room, much like Noah and Meredith. He knew she hadn't taken his words to heart during their incident against the wall earlier. That was okay, he decided. She would now. Already he could hear her heart racing in anger and hatred, he knew for once it wasn't all directed at him.

Her father had caused this. All of this. She had to know it now. He knew her choices and he wouldn't let her continue to live a lie and be Noah's pawn. No, he would see her free. Free from him, never, but at least free from her manipulative father and grandmother.

"You know who your father is," he stated darkly as he moved closer.

Claire was silent, glaring at him. Angry that he was right.

"Angela, Nathan, Noah, they all want you to be something you're better than."

"They're my family," she spat.

"Yes, your grandmother who's arranging for you to become just like her. Noah who chose to kill me instead of be at your bedside when you yourself died just this week. Nathan who pretends you barely exist for the sake of his precious campaign. Tell me, Claire, is that really a family you want to protect?"

"At least they're not monsters like you are," she muttered.

Sylar smiled at the perfect opening. "No? Have you ever wondered how I became what I am? The monster that you see me as?"

"Does anyone care how a cockroach becomes what it is?" Finally she glared at him again, his gaze burning back into hers as he stood just in front of her. Close enough to hold her still if she tried to run.

"Your father did this to me -"

"You're lying," she scoffed with a shake of her head.

"No, Claire. Unlike some others in your life I've never lied to you. He did this to me. He and Elle both. They're why your Homecoming was ruined, he's why your mother found you crying alone in your living room, he's why we're here now. Still you choose his life over your own. Why?"

She didn't have an answer and he took full advantage as he moved around behind her again.

"Being Daddy's blind little princess could ruin you, Claire. Worse than anyone else ever could. Would you rather go on being his hostage or do you want to be more?"

"Like what?"

"To finally know the truth? To be free?"

She turned to him then, eyeing him, trying to figure out his game this time.

"They'll all promise you a fairytale. But deep down you're living a nightmare and I have a way to get you out of it."

She took a step back.

Sylar raised a hand and stopped her. "No, Claire. Not by killing you." He didn't have to read her mind to know what she was thinking. What she was fearing.

"Then -"

He smiled as he thought of his words. "To them you're the perfect little pink princess. You can believe in Daddy all you want but it's all in vain. After all he's done to you, what he's allowed to happen to you, always riding to the rescue when he's why you were in danger in the first place. You wouldn't even need a hero if not for him because there would be no monster."

"Trying to say you'd be a prince?" she quipped.

Sylar almost laughed. "I guess you could say I'm a different kind of knight. And maybe I don't have a white horse but when I leave here tonight you can come along for the ride."

"And do what?"

"Be free," was all he said as he watched her, knowing she was considering it.

Believing in her father had brought her pain, the rest of her family was no different. Not really. Now here Sylar stood offering her something she was sure was really a glorified abduction attempt but right then she didn't find herself caring. Tonight she had tried to save those who didn't want her help, maybe it was time to be selfish finally. Worse came to worse she had an idea Sylar wouldn't kill her. And so far he had been honest with her. Or so she chose to believe at least. Someone there still had to be capable of knowing what the truth even was, the odds were in her favor that it was him. Her former monster, her future hero.

"So if you don't have a white horse to ride out of here on, then what?" she heard herself ask.

"Let's just say I think it's time to rewrite the fairytale," he smirked.

As they stood outside of Primatech moments later, Claire more thankful than ever for his teleportation ability so she wouldn't have to face her family again. Especially when she knew they would have just tried to stop her from leaving with him.

"The flames are a fitting end, I think," he sighed as he admired his handiwork. "Watching our old lives burn, the memories falling away with the ash and rubble."

"I thought you said we were getting out of here," she stated, irritation ever present in her tone.

He smiled. "Just waiting for you to ask, Princess."

The End


End file.
